


Vacation

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anger, Angst and Humor, Confusion, Dirty Talk, Drunk Rick, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Humor, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick gets a little too drunk during one of your visits and turns out that he pisses off quiet a lot of people.He just can't keep his hands or his mouth off of you.





	Vacation

Jerry was absolutely fuming. Beth looked terrified. Summer made a gross face. And Morty, Morty just seemed completely done with everything.

You on the other hand were sitting there red as a tomato while on Rick's lap and he had your back pressed up against his chest and his hands trailing all over your body. His lips moved against your ear whispering some of the dirtiest things he could possibly think about telling you.

The Smith's weren't suppose to be home for another two days at least, but it turned out that Jerry had forgotten something and had to double back to the house.

And so started their wonderful family vacation.

"Rick what the hell are you doing!?"

"Dad seriously, on the couch!?"

Jerry and Beth cried out causing Rick to glance at the two adults. Summer turned away and went back out to the car, saying something about feeling sick to her stomach. Morty couldn't tear his prepubescent eyes away from what was happened as Rick's hands were between your clothed legs and breast.

"H-Hey guys -- what - what - what are you d-doing home?"

Rick slurred badly. You kept your eyes closed sitting there red in the face. Your hands covering your embarrassment to getting caught being felt up by Rick.

Beth put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Jerry forgot something! I swear can you please not do this on the couch!"

"On the couch!? How about they not do it at all!"

"Shut up Jerry, go grab your shit! I'm getting a drink..."

Beth huffed as she walked away from her equally angry husband. Jerry glared at Rick, but the man just gave him a wide grin watching the man stomp away.

"D-D-Don't worry about it Jer-Jerry! I won't bang your niece on the -- on the couch! We'll -- we'll fuck in my ro--ooom!"

He said with a loud belch at the end which caused Jerry to shout in anger as he heard up stairs.

That left Morty standing there watching for a split second more before he swallowed thickly and turned to leave the room. His eyes wide and replaying over and over what he walked in on.

You sighed deeply and removed your hands from your face looking back behind you at Rick.

"I hate you."

You grumbled only to cause Rick's smirk to widened as he belched again.

"Take a number, sweetcheeks."


End file.
